


Lean On

by orphan_account



Series: Gather ye rosebuds 花开须折 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 《Rosebuds》篇番外，讲Sebastian的安全感问题（提示：结合第七章食用更美味），加上一锅浪漫烛光卧室肉。把之前没撒的糖全部撒完了！





	

  


 

// Blow a kiss, fire a gun. We all need somebody to lean on. // 

 

 

 

“别太期待了。” Chris说着，钥匙拧开门锁。Sebastian紧随其后。

Sebastian真的超级期待Chris的安全屋。他脑海里有很多种想象，所以迈入那间公寓的时候不由得有点失望。

不是说它有什么问题——就是，太简单了，沙发就是沙发，餐桌就是餐桌，茶几就是茶几，都没什么使用的痕迹。虽然看得出装修和家具上主人都花了心思，但一眼扫去的确没有任何特别吸引眼球的地方。可能唯一的就是这里非常干净，几乎看不出有人住过。

 

“顺便说一声，这里除了你没有别人来过。地址也只有你知道。” Chris倒了一点点威士忌递给他，自己放松地躺在沙发上。

“你对每个带回家的女孩都是这么说的吗？” Sebastian端着杯子，靠在桌子旁问。

“我可从没有给过别人我家钥匙。” Chris笑笑，从裤兜里掏出一个东西，甩向Sebastian。Sebastian抬起手接住，那是一把棕色的皮质钥匙串，上面刻了字母“S”，拴着一把金色小钥匙。

“给我自己搞了个一样的，” Chris举起自己的黑色钥匙串给Sebastian看，“我的C代表cleverness,你的S代表stupidity。” Sebastian噗嗤一声笑了，“去你的。我可以拒收吗？”

“一经售出，恕不退换。” Chris故作严肃道。“如果你愿意——我希望你能把这里当作另一个家？” 虽是半玩笑的语气，但Sebastian注意到他的拳头悄悄握紧了，眼神里也有一丝微不可见的紧张。

全天下有哪个女孩不想和他上床？有什么是这样一个男人得不到的？可他偏偏选了一条难走的路，偏偏倾心于我。Sebastian内心泛起一股近乎酸涩的感动，他一口饮尽杯子里的酒，跨坐在Chris的腿上，双唇相贴，把嘴里的液体渡给他一半。

 

 

或许是他们都没吃东西的原因，那一点点酒精很快就发挥了效用：缠绵的亲吻很快变成了充满欲望的互相舔咬。Chris头埋在Sebastian的颈间，吮吻着他脖颈白皙的皮肤，又往上含住他的耳垂，往Sebastian的耳朵里潮湿地吹气。Sebastian保持着趴坐在Chris腿上的姿势，被Chris强壮的手臂紧紧圈在怀里，敏感的耳朵被吻得红肿酥麻却无处可逃，只觉得从身体深处泛起一种空虚的痒，几乎下意识地贴着Chris硬实的腹肌磨蹭，企图从接触中寻找快感。

“宝贝，你要让我着火了…” 他们的下半身都硬了，火热地顶在一起。Chris难耐地揉着他的臀肉，一边更紧地把他按在自己身上。那双手的力度不轻，恰到好处的揉捏让Sebastian觉得好舒服，好渴……Chris的手在Sebastian的臀缝里来来回回，在他的大腿内部摸来摸去，每一步爱抚都在Sebastian身上点起一团火，但坏心的男人每次都绕开了他两腿之间最敏感的地方。“唔…” Sebastian呜咽着摇头，胡乱地摇摆着自己的臀部，想更靠近Chris一些，纾解自己的渴求，然而他们都还衣着齐整，隔着布料的接触远远不够满足……

“啪——” Sebastian的屁股被打了一巴掌。“宝贝，想要为什么不说？” “啊…”他抬起头委屈地看着Chris，对方却不再说话，直接碾咬上他的唇，舌头在Sebastian的口腔里肆虐，搅动，同时男人的手来到Sebastian的后穴周围，灵活的手指在穴口周围按揉却故意不照顾那一圈。Sebastian能感到自己下面那张嘴在难耐地收缩，他的阴茎已硬得发疼。“求你了，Chris…” Sebastian稍夺回一点呼吸，便用破碎的声音哀求男人。他的眼睛里水光四溢，像是笼上了一层雾。

“Sebby，你真美…”Chris扶着Sebastian的肩膀一个转身，便把他压在身下。他挤在双腿大开的Sebastian中间，一边亲吻一边解开了他的裤子拉链，扒下他的内裤。“啊啊…” Sebastian迫不及待弹跳出来的阴茎被Chris握在了手里，他瞬间感受到快感袭来，就摆动着腰想在这温暖的手里抽送。

“别急，睁开眼看着，宝贝，我会给你更好的…” Chris又吻了Sebastian一下，从他的身上退下来，趴在他两腿之间。Seb睁开眼，看见Chris的蓝眼睛已染上一层浓重的情欲。男人对他笑了一下，低头含进了他的阴茎。

“啊——” 感受到被灼热的口腔紧紧地包裹，Sebastian浑身的血液都沸腾尖叫了起来。Chris Evans，世界上最性感的男人，在给他做口活，在让自己操他的嘴巴——光是这个想法就让他开始颤抖。对方还在故意地用力吮吸舔舐，Sebastian被快感反复冲击着，脖颈后仰出优美的弧度，他感觉自己的后穴也一伸一缩地开始分泌液体，脚趾都爽得蜷缩了起来……然后当他快被弄到那一点的时候，Chris突然停下了。

“Chris…Chris…” 得不到满足的Sebastian眉头皱在一起，左右摇着头，伸出手想把Chris拉近自己，却感觉自己身子一轻，被抱了起来。“我们去床上。” 他恐惧掉下去，环住Chris的脖子，双腿紧紧缠上男人劲瘦的腰。Chris抱着吊在他身上的Sebastian，用脚推开一扇门，带Sebastian进入卧室。这个姿势让Chris每走一步都会碰到他的阴茎，Sebastian正难耐地轻喘出声，便出乎意料发现，卧室里竟然点燃了几十根大大小小的蜡烛，烛影随着开门带起的小风轻轻摇曳……

“你设计我？” 他被Chris放到床上，感到自己落入了Chris的圈套，用尽最后的一丝清明，不甘心地把手伸到胸前，想要挣扎，却碰到了自己软软的胸部，不由得又是一声呻吟。

“明明是你主动的。” Chris爱极了他张牙舞爪又欲拒还迎的样子，压了上去，一只手把Sebastian的双手扣到头顶，另一只手开始解他们俩的裤子。

很快Sebastian就被完全解除武装，被Chris深深地压入柔软的床垫动弹不得。但这张床上全是Chris身上松木般清冽又温暖的气息，四周跳动的小小火苗又让他觉得舒适而安心。当Chris把沾满润滑剂的手指伸到他后穴时，Sebastian顺从地抬起了腰让它们进入，随着Chris在他体内探索的韵律缓缓感受着男人的开拓。

Chris显然也难以自拔，一边喘息一边深深地看向他，又低下头去照顾Sebastian的乳头，把它们含在嘴里，舌头反复拨弄直至舔得红肿，手指磨蹭着另外一边，身上三处同时传来的酥麻感觉让Sebastian忍不住又开始扭动，刚刚无人照顾的阴茎又抬起了头，吐出透明黏滑的前液。Chris可是没有浪费，抽空把它们全部抹到了臀缝里，四根手指在Sebastian已被操弄得湿软打开的后穴里进进出出。“Chris…” Sebastian感觉又一次临近极限，他睁开眼睛，轻声呼唤着男人的名字。

Chris把Sebastian的双腿捞起来抬到肩上，把男人柔韧修长的身体折成难以想象的弧度，Sebastian感到Chris的阴茎已在他的后穴周围浅浅戳刺，有时甚至探进了半个头部，却迟迟不进去。身体深处空虚的感觉被撩拨得愈发强烈，他不由得埋怨地望着对方。

“说你爱我。” Chris盯着他的眼睛提出要求，目光里的火似要燃尽他的理智。

“Chris，无论什么时候我都会告诉你一样的答案，” Sebastian迎着他的目光甜美地笑了。“我爱你……啊！” 他刚用尽全力说出对方想要的回答，男人便一挺腰插到他最深处，整根阴茎全部没入Sebastian的体内，停在那里不动了。即使扩张已足够温柔耐心，Sebastian仍被顶得一时眉头紧蹙，说不出话，咬着下唇感受着Chris的粗大以及被全部充满的感觉。

“呼…” Chris也长喘一口气，他自己的阴茎被Sebastian体内的紧致绞得头皮发麻，用尽自制力才顾及对方的感受，没有马上抽插起来，而是停在那里，等待Sebastian适应他的尺寸。

他们保持了这个姿势一会儿，看着彼此的眼睛，呼吸相交，耳鬓厮磨，Chris的汗水一滴滴滑落在Sebastian的胸膛。只有烛影在墙上摇晃，像是无声的见证者。“嗯嗯…” Sebastian感觉先前的轻微疼痛慢慢消失，拉下男人给了他一个鼓励的吻，得到许可的Chris便扶住Sebastian的肩膀，缓慢地小幅度抽插起来。一心想取悦Sebastian的Chris显然活非常好，完全掌控着两人的节奏，几下浅浅的戳刺后就一气插到最深处，或是反复在里面旋转碾压着某一点，刺激得Sebastian呼吸紊乱，而他食髓知味的身体让Chris每次离开时都被柔软的肠肉包裹挽留，每次进入时又如一张饥渴的小嘴忘情地迎接拥抱他的进攻……

“宝贝，你快把我夹射了…” Chris没头没脑地甩下一句话，便抱着Sebastian加快了抽插的速度。Sebastian一口气还没喘完，就有种被噎住的感觉，“啊…” 直接被顶出声的，却是一发不可收拾的呻吟。“Chris…Chris…你好棒…嗯…啊…再快点…” 他感觉敏感的那点一次又一次被冲击，只能无助地抱住Chris，在情欲的海里攀着对方沉沉浮浮。

受耳边呻吟刺激的Chris更是大开大合地操着身下神智逐渐模糊的男人，过了一阵子，他把Sebastian翻了个面，压在男人的背上，把他的腰搂起来，从后面干了进去，另一手爱抚着Sebastian已在滴水的阴茎。这个姿势让他能进到最深处，强烈的冲击不禁让Sebastian轻呼起来，眼角被撞出几滴生理泪水。

“嗯…好喜欢…不要停…” Chris闻声继续一阵又快又猛的冲刺，同时舌头在Sebastian背上肩胛骨中间的那条沟来回舔弄，留下一道蜿蜒水痕，让对方又是一阵颤抖。“来吧，Sebby，跟我一起…”

在Chris全方位的刺激下，Sebastian喊着对方的名字射了出来，而Chris感到紧裹着自己粗大的火热内壁一阵痉挛，头皮一麻，也将精液尽数浇灌到对方体中。

 

 

Sebastian裹着浴袍从浴室出来，Chris已经把床单换好了，躺在床头向他笑眯眯张开双臂。Sebastian爬上床，像只灵敏的大猫一样钻进了Chris的怀抱，蹭了蹭对方肩膀，寻他胸膛一处舒服的地方趴下。Chris充满占有欲地把Sebastian锁在怀里，听着男人餍足的呼吸声，感受他修长的手指抚上自己腰腹，在身上各处打着转儿。

“外面在下雨。” 就这么腻了一会儿，Sebastian突然说。

“真的吗？” Chris竖起耳朵。他家里的隔音材料都是用的最顶级的，再加上遮光窗帘一拉，无论外界环境温度发生怎样的变化，室内都像是与世隔绝。他果然什么也没听到，不舍地离开身边温暖的身体，走到窗前拉开窗帘。

果然，玻璃窗上满布密密麻麻的水痕，远方的夜幕一片失焦。凑近了窗台，才能听见外面呼啸的风声，在这个高度，他们像是处于一座漂浮在水面上的孤岛，水下的世界全部模糊不清。

“你怎么知道的？”转身，他有点不可思议地看向Sebastian，而漂亮的男人只是向他神秘地笑了笑，说着“我就是知道”。

 

Chris钻进被子，和Sebastian四肢相缠。他们大眼瞪小眼，但是都绷住表情不动。终于Chris没忍住，噗嗤一个先笑出来，Sebastian也眉眼弯弯地凑上前，给了他一个吻。这是个嘴唇碰嘴唇纯洁的吻……但他们难分难舍，谁都不愿意先离开。

The sweetest kid on the planet.

“谢谢你的钥匙。” Sebastian紧贴着Chris的唇轻声说。

“它永远是你的。今晚留下，好吗？” Chris的手扣住Sebastian的后脑勺，揉着他潮湿的一头卷发，对他耳语。Sebastian勾起嘴角，温顺地点了点头。

这是波士顿秋末一个凄风冷雨的寒夜，Chris和Sebastian在世界上一个只有他们才知道的地方，依偎在一起数着心跳。Chris愿意付出他的全部换来这一刻的永远，当他注意到自己最近会无缘无故地微笑，会因为每次看见自己的手机壁纸心情瞬间大好，当他们回到家，褪下演员和搭档的身份，忘掉世间的吵吵闹闹纷纷扰扰，就这么安静地躲在暖和的被窝里，彼此的身边，直到天荒地老。

“睡吧，我在这儿。” Chris喃喃地说，才注意到身边人的呼吸不知什么时候已经变得慢而均匀。“……爱你。” Sebastian的睫毛颤了颤，模模糊糊地吐出两个字，便彻底不再回答。

Chris在Sebastian的眼皮上印下一个轻吻，感到又一次怦然心动。尽管浴室里有备用的，明天还是要给Sebastian再去买一套牙刷。这是他陷入梦乡前的最后一个念头。

 

 

 

选中以下邮件

确定删除吗？ **是**

删除成功

 

~~ To: Sebastian Stan  ~~

~~ From: Chris Evans  ~~

~~ Date：Sept 13, 2016 ~~

 

~~ Hi Seb, ~~

~~ 最近怎么样？你一直不回复我，所以我可能也不会再写这些邮件了。我的新片马上要开拍了，团队目前合作愉快，剧本试读会也很不错。但制片和投资方对拍摄时间表都不满意觉得太慢，他们也不喜欢剧本的第二幕结尾，我刚给编剧打完电话，他的固执简直让人丧气，还得再好好想个办法。电影有一小部分会在波士顿和纽约拍，此外我还得去趟亚特兰大踩点。接下来两个星期我要和五组人开会，可能得在飞机上睡觉。不过，还是令人期待。 ~~

~~ 答应我，如果你改变了心意，马上回国来见我，好吗？你知道在哪能找到我。如果你说不愿意见我，我就明白你的意思了。 ~~

~~ 前些天我偶尔会感到情绪不稳定，但你说吃药对身体不好，所以我决定不再吃xanax了。我想，那些困惑，自我和挣扎也并非没有帮助吧。他们会诱发我的思考，通过思考意识到我不再需要它们的存在。就像你需要一条船过河，但一旦渡过这条河流，便不再需要船了。* ~~

~~ 我挺喜欢这个想法的，告诉我你怎么想。飞机要起飞了，就写到这。期待你的回复！ ~~

 

~~ Yours,  ~~

~~ Chris ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Chris Evans原话 “You need the boat to cross the river, once your cross the river, you don’t need the boat. So i needed my confusion and my ego and my struggle to wake me up to the fact that i don’t need it.” 对我启发很深，在此与大家分享。  
> 文章开头歌词来自Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ)  
> 配图全部来自于网络，仅做加工，它们不属于我


End file.
